1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle multimedia system and, specifically to the operation of a vehicle multimedia system.
2. Related Art
Recently, the use of multimedia systems has become common in vehicles. These multimedia systems are integrated within a single device and provide the end user with different functions. These multimedia systems normally comprise radio modules, navigation modules, a cellular telephone module and/or an audio module. All these different modules and all the features provided by the different modules have to be controlled by the end user while driving. Thus, the controlling of the different multimedia modules has to be easy to use in order not to divert the attention of the driver from driving.
Furthermore, the space in which these integrated multimedia systems are provided, is limited in vehicles, as these multimedia systems are commonly arranged within the dashboard of the vehicle. In the dashboard, however, many other control units and operating devices are installed so that the multimedia system has to be accommodated in a limited space.
The multimedia systems normally have displays that help to inform the user of information about the multimedia systems, such as the traveling route in a navigation mode, or the name of the radio station in a radio mode. When a setting of the multimedia system is to be changed, a menu structure is often provided showing the different features of the multimedia system. By operating multiple operating or control devices of an operating module of the multimedia system in different ways, the setting of the multimedia system can be changed through the menu structure. Normally, this menu structure may be entered by pressing a predetermined an operating device. However the information shown on the display is basically passive information not allowing any user interaction.
As a consequence, a need exists to provide a multimedia system in a vehicle which can be easily controlled and in which the setting of the multimedia system may be changed easily.